Bob the Builder: Building is Magic?
by NewerManager223
Summary: Can someone build frienships with working as a team? Bob plus his gang is going for a surprise when they found a portal to the magical lands of Equestria! Will Bob and his friends survive there and return to Spring City safely, being around with talking Ponies and dragons? Please enjoy and Remeber Bob the Builder belongs to HIT and Mattel, same as MLP. Enjoy guys!


**Another story, been a while since i wrote stories. This story is a crossover with Bob the Builder and My Little Pony, This is the Pilot Chapter. Only one at the moment. If I get good reviews or at least some criticism i maybe post more. One thing, this story is when Bob the Builder is by Mattel, a reboot, On the other Hand My Little Pony is season 8-ish. I'll try my best to write in this one but please, im not so well at writing stories. Anyways Enjoy! Rembember, I Do not own Bob the Builder or My Little Pony, they belong to their owners**

 **Spring City, 9.40 AM, Bob's Office.**

-That was a good rest! I cant believe we built that statue in front of Mare Madison's mansion.-

In Spring City, Bob the Builder with his team Scoop, Muck, Lofty , Two-tonne and Leo plus Wendy, they were the best builders together. They built skyscrapers and fixed many problems at Spring City. In the yard, Scoop was excited for the job that they have to do.

-I wonder what we will do? I bet there is a lot of digging!-

-You always like to dig don't you Scoop, do you?- Added Lofty.

-Wonder what Bob is up to? I'm eager work today!-. Muck Said.

Bob then was at the phone talking with an archaeologist, then he finished the call.

-Okay team we are going to do and build a museum in an curious door way, its near here!-

-YES! I love digging.- Scoop Said

-Uh Bob is it going to requires Tiny's help? I love working with Tiny.- Lofty said.

-We are starting today team! So get your wheels ready and lets go!

At the mysterious archway the team was amazed by the design of the door. It was made out of white bricks and had some Pegasus and Unicorns in it. What they didn't know that was a portal to another world...

Lofty:-So this is the door bob? That is a bit big, even a machine can fit there!-

Scoop:- Hey there is a button in here, wonder what this does?

Bob:- I would be careful Scoop this door has...

An rainbow light surrounded the Archway, the team was amazed by the light, look like a portal to them. The gang thought it was an electric display when...

Scoop:- This looks amazing! I want to touch the light!

Muck:- Scoop? Careful don't know where that leads...

Scoop entered the portal and then saw a volcano in front of him! The portal was at the Dragon Lands! The land where dragons live and were considered fantasy by many historians but an epic found.

Scoop:-Woa! this land is perfect for digging! gotta tell bob!

The gang wondered where Scoop Had gone, then he appeared from the portal. Surprised by what Bob had seen he was worried of him.

Bob:- Scoop are you alright? Where have you been?-

Scoop:- I dunno Bob, but there was a volcano on the other side!

Bob:-Really wonder if this is some sort of tunnel.

Bob entered the portal and he was utterly shocked to what he have seen!

Bob: Team we have found an portal, an thing that transports us into different places, though I thought portals were pure fantasy.

Muck: Do you think there are going to be dragons? I-I dont know if i want to explore there, in there could be dragons or other scary things!-

-Relax Muck there is nothing to fear about. I cannot say I don't believe in dragons, they are a pure myth. However if there is dragons in this side we gotta keep it secret, otherwise people will swarm this portal.- Bob said.

-Whatever is that place we got to explore it, and maybe build something there. Can we do it?

-All: Yes we can!

-Bob: Alright team, call Rolley and Dizzy, and Two-Tonne for some supplies across this portal, we will know what is in there...

Dragon Lands. Unknown time.

Ember, the current Dragon Lord was just inspecting her domains, unknown of what will come in her home. She had no idea a portal was just hidden behind a hill, and soon to be the place when Machines, Humans meet Ponies and Dragons.

 **So will the crew be just fine in a land where ponies and Pegasuses and dragons and other magical things reside there? Like I said this is the pilot chapter. Therer will be more! (Perhaps?) And if you like the story, please fav and review. I honestly do not know if I am making more chapters but if there is anyone who has a knowledge in MLP and Bob the Builder I could use some help! If i dont write more chapters I maybe give the story to another one who is capable of writting. If this crossover gets wildly popular, I am not shure if i will be still writing it. If someone is interesting in making more chapters or improving this story, PM me if you want. Like I said i cant write stories well :P Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
